


Hot Blooded

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [23]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jim is a terrible patient, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is sick. The world comes to an end. Ross is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from 500k Prompts.

Ross knew something was wrong the minute Jim got off the ship. Normally he bounded down the gangway, barrelled through the gathered family members and into Ross’ waiting arms, covering his face in kisses and then snogging the life out of him. And over two years of being together had made Ross more than tolerant of Jim’s need for PDAs, even if he still winced a little on the inside, something he’d never been able to shake.

But today Jim trudged down the gangway behind Preston and Halford, head down and looking decidedly miserable. And then Ross knew.

Jim was sick.

‘Oh fuck.’ he muttered to himself and a woman with a small child next to him gave him an affronted look. Ross sighed. This was going to be a very long two weeks. He watched as the girls came towards him, sympathetic looks on their faces. When they got to him, Preston pulled him into a hug.

‘Flu.’ she hissed in his ear. ‘And he’s had it for five days. I do not envy you.’ Then she pulled back and patted him on the cheek. ‘The good thing is that Jackie and I have a two week respite from his belligerence. You on the other hand better make him fucking better before he gets back on ship or we will throw him overboard mid-Atlantic.’

‘A-fucking-men.’ Jackie said, giving Ross her own hug. ‘He’s been fucking impossible. Sellar had to practically threaten him with insubordination if he didn’t go to sick bay.’ They both looked back at his oncoming boyfriend and decided to scatter.

‘See you later.’ they trilled in unison and walked away as quickly as possible. Ross watched them go, and then turned back to see Jim standing in front of him.

‘Hi.’ he said. Jim muttered something that sounded like ‘Hello’ but it was very difficult to tell because he sounded like he was trying to speak through cement. Ross bit his lip to keep from smiling. If he smiled that could be construed as a lack of sympathy and that would only result in his grumpy baby becoming unbearable. So there would be no smiling, no matter how fucking adorable it was.

Because when James Robert Hawkins was sick, the world came to an end.

It was a source of continual amazement to Ross that Jim, stoic and fiercely independent, turned into the world’s biggest baby when he was sick. Not only that, but he became so incredibly grouchy that most people, even Rose, avoided him.

‘I think we need to get you home.’ he said and Jim nodded and looked as pathetic as a basket full of orphaned kittens.

*********

The drive home was punctuated by a trip to the supermarket. Ross left Jim sulking in the car and went inside. He knew what the next week or so would bring and made sure he had enough of what he needed. When he came back out, he was loaded down with tissues, vitamin C fizzy tablets, aspirin, grape juice and the new Clive Cussler novel as well as stuff for dinner.

In the car, Jim was curled into the corner of the passenger side, his arms folded and his mouth set in a stubborn line. When Ross finished loading the bags into the back, he got in and looked at him.

‘You still with me?’ he asked and Jim sniffled in response. Ross bit back a chuckle and started the car.

**********

By the time they got back to the cottage, Ross had finally managed to get some actual words out of Jim, even if they were just to complain about the fact that he was sick and feeling quote ‘like shit’. When they got inside, Ross dropped the bags in the hallway and herded Jim upstairs. Jim grumbled but went and when they got to their bedroom, Ross ordered him into bed.

‘I’m not a fucking child.’ Jim said, although he had to repeat himself twice before Ross understood what he was saying.

‘Of course not, my love.’ Ross was unable to keep a lid on it and was now grinning at him. ‘You’re just behaving like one.’

‘Fuck you, Ross.’ Jim said, but he was obviously feeling really awful because he was even beyond the point of fighting with Ross. He got rid of his shoes and coat and crawled under the duvet, fully dressed, and curled up like a kitten. ‘Now, you’re going to stay there until I say so, understood.’ There was a grumbled reply from under the duvet that Ross took as assent. ‘I’m going back downstairs to put everything away. You want anything?’ There was another mutter, which Ross could hear from the intonation pattern was a no. He reached down, patting the lump under the duvet in the general area of Jim’s hip and left him alone for a bit. He knew better than to try and cajole him out of the mood he was in.

Downstairs Ross picked up the shopping bags and took them into the kitchen, putting them on the table and unpacking the contents. He put the juice in the fridge, knowing that when Jim was sick he drank litres of the stuff, usually straight out of the container. Then he got started on dinner. He had planned on something big, but he knew that Jim wouldn’t really be hungry. He never was when he was like this, and it was always a sure indication that he was sick if he didn’t want to eat. Fortunately being at home meant that Ross had had plenty of time on his hands to learn how to cook at least halfway decently, French toast not included of course, and he got to work. Having Rose on the other side of a phone had also been a great help, but when he called her now it wasn’t to discuss what he was cooking. It didn’t take long for her to answer.

‘Hello duckie.’ she said. ‘I thought you two wouldn’t be seen or heard from for at least two days.’ This was be followed by an evil cackle and Ross laughed. He’d managed to become immune to Rose’s innuendos about their sex life, learning that her earthy sense of humour concealed a deep love for both of them.

‘I fucking wish.’ he said. ‘He’s in bed but sadly it’s not with me.’

‘Oh Christ.’ Rose said. ‘What’s he got?’

‘Flu.’ Ross replied. He put the phone on speaker so he could continue prepping dinner. ‘It looks like I’m going to get exactly zero action for the next two weeks.’

‘A terrible thing indeed.’ He could practically hear the smirk in Rose’s voice. There was silence for a minute. ‘Are you cooking?’

‘Thai chicken soup.’ Ross said. ‘I’m going to try and eliminate the virus through the judicious application of chillis.’

‘Very good idea.’ Rose said. ‘Did you buy…’

‘Grape juice?’ Ross grinned. ‘I value my life Rose. Of course I did. Although I should point out that the last time he was like this, your son actually threw a carton of it at me. Thank fuck I have good reflexes.’

‘Did you catch it?” Rose was giggling now.

‘Yes, and he didn’t forgive me for three days.’ Ross finished chopping the spring onions and moved them to one side with the knife before attacking the garlic. ‘You could have fucking warned me about this when we got together, you know.’

‘Duckie, if I had told you what a sod he is when he’s sick, you would have never come back.’ Rose pointed out. ‘Although at least you’ve never had to take him for a vaccination. I remember the last time Rob took him, Jim struggled so much he ended up kicking Rob in the nose and when they came home I had one with the sulks and one who looked like he’d been in a boxing match. And that was fucking nothing compared to when he broke his arm. I swear we both wanted to have him adopted by the end of that. Not that Rob had much room to talk, mind you. Where do you think Jim got it from?’

‘He can be a bugger, though.’ Ross said. He opened the cupboard and took out the box of stock cubes, unwrapping two and crumbling them into the pot of water he’d put on the stove. ‘I’m thinking about getting a pointed stick to poke him with.’ Rose giggled again.

‘You’re terrible.’ She said. ‘So I’m guessing I won’t be seeing you this weekend then.’

‘Not unless he effects a miraculous recovery in the next four days.’ Ross replied. ‘But he’ll probably want to speak to you when he wakes up.’

‘All right then. I’ll call back later. Have fun.’ Rose cackled as she disconnected the call. Ross put the phone down and continued with what he was doing.

***********

Once the soup was finished, Ross mixed up a bottle of 50/50 water and grape juice and took it upstairs, along with a mug of soup and a bag of Twirls. When he got to their room, he could hear Jim’s congested breathing and had a smidgen of concern at how clogged his chest sounded. Jim was still bundled under the duvet in pretty much the same position he’d been in when Ross had left.

‘Flu, my arse.’ he muttered as he went in. He got to the bed and sat down on the edge, then reached out and put his palm flat against Jim’s face. His skin was hot and clammy under Ross’ hand, and his blond hair was dark with sweat. He stirred at the touch of Ross’ hand and opened his eyes, and Ross noted with a further smidgen of alarm that they were cloudy and unfocused.

‘Hey there.’ he said, pushing Jim’s hair of his face. ‘And this is definitely just the flu?’

‘Hello to you too.’ Jim said, his voice thick with sleep and sickness. ‘I think I’m dying. If I don’t make it, you can have everything.’

‘Drama queen.’ Ross said, but he frowned at the horrible rasping he could hear every time Jim took a breath. ‘Fuck Jim, you don’t sound good. Why the fuck did it take you so long to go to sick bay?’ He asked the question even though he knew the answer. In spite of Jim’s tendency to act like he was on death’s door once he acknowledged he was sick, it took an awfully long time to get there. He absolutely hated going to the doctor.

‘I didn’t think it was anything.’ Jim said, shifting and trying to sit up, He broke out into a hacking cough and Ross moved back from him.

‘Jesus fuck.’ he said. ‘You are going to the fucking doctor. No arguments.’ He added when Jim opened his mouth to protest. ‘Now drink this.’ He held out the mug. Jim glared at him as best he could but when he saw that Ross was simply glaring back and refusing to be moved, he took the mug and sipped.

‘Thank you.’ he said.

‘You’re welcome.’ Ross said. He’d found through experience and experimentation that the best way to deal with a sick Jim was to bully him ever so slightly into complying and not allow him a chance to argue back. ‘All of it.’ He watched Jim as he drank the soup, and when he was done he took the mug back and placed the back of his hand against Jim’s forehead. ‘You are burning up. I’m going to run you a cool bath and then you’re back in bed.’ He took the mug and placed it on the bedside table, then got up and went into the bathroom.

Ross put the plug in and then turned on the water, testing it with his hand. Jim normally liked it so hot it scorched but he was wary of putting him in a hot bath with what was clearly a spiked temperature. He did add a good sprinkle of the bath salts he had for soothing his own stiff muscles and then went back into the room. Jim was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at Ross, and gave him a half smile.

‘Guess this kind of puts paid to all our grand plans.’ he said. Ross shrugged.

‘I’m not going to fuck you when you’re this sick.’ he said. ‘Not even close.’

‘Spoil sport.’ Jim said and descended into another coughing fit. They had been driving each other crazy for the last two weeks of Jim’s deployment, exchanging emails detailing all the filthy things they were going to do to each other when they got into the same space. But Ross was serious about what he said.

‘Come on.’ he said, holding out his hands to Jim. ‘Clothes off and into the bath. If you ask me nicely, I’ll even wash your back.’ Jim sniffled and stood up, then lifted his arms like a child and allowed Ross to pull his jumper and shirt over his head, fingers brushing against Jim’s skin which was radiating heat. Ross could smell the sweat on him and noticed that Jim’s normal oceanic smell was tainted, another sure sign he wasn’t well. He chucked the shirt on the bed and got to work on Jim’s belt, undoing it briskly and then unbuttoning his jeans.

‘You know.’ Jim said, looking intently at Ross’ face which was a picture of concentration. ‘This is not helping if you don’t plan on following through.’ Ross lifted his head, noticing the steadily dilating pupils.

‘Maybe I should let you do it.’ he said. Jim took a deep breath, moving closer.

‘Maybe you should just fuck me anyway.’ he said and he took Ross’ hand and placed it on his cock, which was half hard under Ross’ palm. ‘Just because I’m sick, doesn’t mean I don’t want you. It’s all I have been able to think about for the last week.’

‘No.’ Ross said firmly. ‘Bath. Now.’ He tried not to look at Jim’s pout, knowing that his resistance would crumble in the face of it. ‘Jim. Don’t make me pick you up and throw you in.’

‘Oh come on.’ Jim was grinning now. ‘Not even a hand job?’

‘Nothing until you’re better.’ Ross said, taking his hands away. ‘And now you get to undress yourself.’ He stepped back and pointed to the bathroom. ‘Go.’ Jim snickered, which was very difficult to do with a blocked nose and went into the bathroom. Ross followed, watching as he stripped off his jeans and boxers and got into the bath, lowering himself into the warm water with a sigh. Only once Jim was in did he go over, studiously avoiding looking below the water line. Even sick as a dog, Jim had an effect on his hormones that should have been criminal. He sat on the side of the bath, facing him and gave Jim a long look.

‘I’ll call the base in the morning. You can go in and see the medic and then I think it’s going to be a week of sofa time.’ he said.

‘I can think of worse ways to spend a week with you.’ Jim said, and sank down in the water until his chin was touching the surface. ‘But if I don’t get laid before I go back on the ship, there will be hell to pay.’

‘Then you know what you have to do.’ Ross said primly and got up and stalked out the bathroom.

**********

The first night was going to be hell Ross decided. Being in the same bed was going to be bad enough so he decided to remove all temptation by actually wearing clothes to bed. Jim raised both eyebrows at him.

‘It’s this or I sleep on the sofa.’ Ross said. ‘Your choice.’

‘Do I at least get cuddles?’ Jim asked. His mood had dipped back down again after the bath and he’d become irascible and irritable. Ross had left with him with a cocktail of vitamin C and aspirin to shock his system and the book he’d bought him, hoping that Jim would drop off before he’d finished cleaning the kitchen but he was out of luck.

‘Fine. But your hands stay above the waist or I’m out of here.’ Ross said, getting into bed next to him. Jim coughed and grimaced at the burn in his chest.

‘You haven’t even kissed me hello yet.’ he grumbled.

‘That’s because you’re riddled with germs.’ Ross replied. ‘And I don’t particularly feel like getting sick. I’ve got a new training group starting as soon as you go back.’ He slid up behind Jim, and wrapped one arm around him, but he was careful to make sure that Jim’s naked body didn’t get too close. He leaned in and was going to press a kiss to Jim’s cheek, but then Jim turned at the last minute and their mouths met.

Ross was about to pull away, when Jim put his hand at the back of Ross’ head, holding him. His mouth was incredibly hot, and Ross was lost. The prolonged absence and the fact that it was Jim took him over and before he knew what he was doing, he had his tongue in Jim’s mouth and his hand on Jim’s cock.

Jim broke away, his breathing coming short and hard. The rasping was still there though and Ross made a concerned noise. Jim frowned and wriggled back against Ross, backside creating the most delicious friction against Ross’ cock, which was now more than a little interested.

‘Please.’ he rasped, a little needy note in his voice. ‘I’ve missed you.’ For added emphasis, he arched back against Ross. ‘We don’t have to fuck but I need your hands on me.’ One of his hands was stealing between them, and Ross gasped in Jim’s ear as it took hold of him through his sweatpants.

‘If I do, will you go to the doctor tomorrow with no complaints and no fighting me on it?’ he asked through gritted teeth, fighting for control, and Jim nodded, a little too quickly.

‘I promise.’ he whined as Ross tightened his hand around his cock. ‘Please…’ The word was choked off as Ross ran his thumb over the head, feeling the collected wetness. ‘Oh Christ, that is so good…’ His hips moved as he thrust into Ross' grip, and Ross couldn’t help himself. He thrust up against Jim’s backside, his own breathing starting to quicken.

‘And if I do fuck you, that means you have to take everything the doctor gives you.’ he panted into Jim’s ear. ‘Will you do that?’

‘Anything.’ Jim moaned back. ‘Just put your cock in me.’ He half turned into the mattress, into position. ‘Come on, baby. Please…’

‘Fuck.’ Ross ground out. ‘I can’t believe we’re doing this.’ He rolled away for a moment to retrieve the lube from his bedside table drawer then quickly stripped his t-shirt and sweats off. He moved back, draping himself over Jim’s body, the heated skin below him like fire. Jim moaned again and the noise went straight to Ross’ head. He popped the top and coated two fingers, then reached down and circled them until Jim started keening loudly. When Ross pressed them in, Jim shuddered and grabbed the duvet, flinging it off so it landed on the floor. He was thrusting down into the bed and then pushing back into Ross’ hand as Ross moved his fingers in and out, his moans muffled by the pillow he’d pulled into his arms.

‘Easy.’ Ross murmured into his fevered skin. ‘We have all night.’

‘I don’t want all night. I want it now.’ Jim’s voice had that petulant tone again and Ross bit his shoulder softly in retaliation.

‘Brat.’ he murmured. ‘I should make you wait until after you’ve been to the doctor.’

‘Now Ross.’ Jim said, lifting his head to speak. Ross sighed.

‘You’re so bloody pushy when you’re sick.’ he said, but he got up and moved onto his knees between Jim’s spread legs, taking his fingers out and bracing himself on his hands either side of Jim’s body. Then he lined himself up and pushed in the first bit, feeling Jim’s body resist for a moment before opening up and taking him. It was wonderful, the tight hot slide made even more intense by Jim’s elevated temperature.

‘Fuck…’ he breathed into the back of Jim’s neck. ‘Oh God…’

‘I know.’ Jim moaned underneath him. ‘I know…’ He was moving in earnest now, pushing back into Ross’ shallow thrusts. ‘But fucking move already. This is doing fuck all for me right now.’

‘Will you shut the fuck up?’ Ross was finding it hard to get a rhythm with all of Jim’s squirming. ‘Come on.’ he moved back, pulling out and tapping Jim on the hip. ‘Turn over.’ Jim rolled obediently, but it set off a coughing fit. Ross waited until he was able to breathe again, a concerned look on his face. ‘Maybe we really shouldn’t do this.’

‘If you don’t fuck me right fucking now I am going to make your life hell for the next week.’ Jim snapped at him ‘Now get inside me.’ He got his legs around Ross hips and pulled him down on top of him. Ross wasn’t expecting that and half fell on him.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said, and then Jim shifted his hips up against him, showing remarkable coordination considering his current state of health, and Ross slid back inside. ‘Jesus fuck.’

‘Now you’re talking.’ Jim smirked through his blocked nose. ‘Get moving Poldark. My arse isn’t going to fuck itself.’

‘Christ, you’re such a fucking bitch when you’re sick.’ Ross ground out, horribly turned on in spite of himself. He braced up again, and started thrusting. Jim groaned and threw his head back against the pillow.

‘Come on.’ he whined. ‘You’re not even fucking trying.’ His hands were on Ross’ backside, nails digging in and he hiked his legs higher up on Ross’ hips, the strength in them pulling Ross in as deep as he could go. ‘Fuck me properly, Poldark.’

‘I am fucking trying.’ Ross hissed, eventually giving in and grabbing a handful of thick hair at the back of Jim’s head and holding him still. ‘Stop fucking wriggling. You’re throwing me off.’ He moved back onto his knees, breaking Jim’s hold on him, and getting him under the hips. It took one strong pull and then he had Jim in his lap, hips off the mattress completely so his body was supported by his shoulders only. Jim yelped as Ross’ cock hit his prostate straight on and Ross grinned.

‘Not so fucking mouthy now.’ he said and Jim glared at him, then cried out as Ross got hold of his hips and drove into him. ‘That’s it, give it up. I’m going to fuck you so hard you going to pass out. Then maybe you’ll shut the fuck up and I can have some peace and fucking quiet.’

‘Fuck you, Ross.’ Jim hissed back at him. He had his hands above his head, hands clenched around the iron bars of the head board, using it to give himself leverage to push back onto Ross’ cock. ‘Oh God, yes…like that.’ he keened, head back and mouth open as Ross drove in hard and fast. ‘Harder. I want to feel it.’ His eyes were wide, the pupils so dilated there was hardly any colour left in them. ‘Yes…yes…yes…’ His words were coming in time with Ross’ thrusts, getting harsher and more rasping with every one. Ross felt a small moment of triumph at the thought that he was making Jim incoherent, but then also concern because he sounded like he was going to be sporting one hell of a sore throat the next day. He reached for Jim’s cock, stroking in time with as much coordination as he could muster and then Jim screamed hoarsely, clenching tightly around Ross as he came, cum painting both their stomachs. Ross cried out as the tremors caught him, his own orgasm arriving like a sledgehammer to the head, and he emptied into Jim’s body with his back arched and his head back. The strength of it shook his whole body, and he was dimly aware of Jim’s answering cries as Ross fucked him through his aftershocks.

Ross was breathless, his chest heaving as he fought to get his focus back enough to check that Jim was okay. He looked down at him, and Jim looked back with a vacant happy smile. His whole body was wet with sweat and his breathing was laboured, the rasp still there, but he laughed hoarsely.

‘Now that was what I was talking about.’ he said. ‘Pity I had to practically goad you into it.’

‘If you die, remember you said I can have everything.’ Ross moved forward onto his hands and gently pulled out of him. ‘Also, that is the last fucking time I play nurse.’

‘Ooh.’ Jim’s smile turned wicked. ‘Now that is an interesting thought. I can just see you in your little uniform now.’

‘Oh, shut up.’ Ross muttered, and rolled off him onto his back.

***********

He awoke the next morning with Jim wrapped around him. Ross frowned and put his hand on Jim’s forehead. To his complete surprise, Jim’s skin was cool and his breathing, while still a little wet sounding, wasn’t anywhere as rasping as it had been the night before.

‘Well, will you look at that.’ he murmured to himself and grinned. Jim mumbled something in his sleep, arms tightening around Ross. Ross kissed his forehead and settled back down to sleep some more.


End file.
